1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a continuous machine for the manufacture of paper, paperboard, non-woven fabrics and other fiber-containing materials.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There has been proposed in Italian Patent No. 856,072, German Patent No. 2,006,971, British Patent No. 1,257,453, French Patent No. 7,005,599, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,695,996, a continuous machine for the manufacture of paper and other fiber-containing materials comprising a rotating cylinder the outer surface of which is defined by a metal gauze, parts of which are rendered impermeable or waterproof. The cylinder is partly immersed in a body of liquid containing fibers in suspenion. Fibers are drawn by suction onto those areas of the gauze which remain permeable and these fibers form layers which are to act as watermarks in the finished paper. The layers are transferred from the cylinder onto a conveyor belt, the transferred layers of fibers being directly deposited onto the surface of the belt or onto a layer of fibers previously formed on the belt.
In this previously proposed machine some fibers tend to adhere to the non-permeable areas of the cylinder surface and a requirement exists for a machine of this type in which this effect is obviated.